The New King
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Ganondorf wasn't a stupid man. If he was then his plan to take over Hyrule would have failed. He knew that Zelda was pretending to be Sheik. He even captured the newly awakened hero. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**The** **New King**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ OoT.

'Thoughts'

Link walked out of the Temple of Time. He froze in both shock and terror. In front of him was Ganondorf and his cronies. He felt the presence of two behind him. Before he could react he had been knocked unconscious.

"Tie him up!" The king commanded.

"Yes sir." One of them said and began tying him up.

"Take him to the castle. Put him in the room next to mine. Lock it and ward it." He ordered.

Ganondorf's minions left with the boy. He smirked as he too left. He was aware of both the fairy that flew off to get help and the fake red eyes watching him in horror. He knew that that was princess Zelda pretending to be Sheik.

"Soon princess."

Ganondorf chuckled as he went. Sheik left once the king and his minions were out of sight. Impa needed to know what had just happened. She just hoped that Link would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ OoT.

'Thoughts'

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No sir."

"I see." He frowned.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I called in a doctor."

"Why?"

"As we were putting him in the room I noticed incorrectly healed wounds and after seven years they will need to be fixed magically. Not to mention he was talking in his sleep and he sounded like a 10 old so it raised some concerns."

"You make a good poin. Good job."

"Thank you sir."

"Have him report the minute he finishes examining the hero."

"Yes sir."

"Good." The king walked away.

(With the doctor and Link)

"Is this him?"

"Yes it is."

"I'll check him out."

"Yes sir."

The minions left the room. The doctor began checking him over. Four hours later he went to report his findings to his king. He hoped that man would keep him safe since the princess sure didn't.

"Your highness?"

"Good afternoon doctor. Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes sir I have." He handed him his report.

"I see." He frowned. "Are you sure these are correct?"

"Unfortunately."

"Will you be able to fix it?"

"Yes my king."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

'Thoughts'

(With Zelda/Sheik)

The disguised princess ran back to the hidden Sheikah village. Once there she ran to Impa's hut. She threw open the door.

"IMPA!" She yelled.

"What is it, Zelda?" The white haired woman asked in concern.

"Ganondorf has Link!" She said.

"What?" She looked at the princess in shock.

"Link had exited the Temple of Time and Ganondorf was waiting for him. He had Link knocked out and they took him away." She explained.

"This is bad." Impa said.

"What do we do?" She panicked. 'This isn't what I planned.'

"Somehow we must rescue him." She said.

"How?" Zelda asked.

"That I do not know." She said.

"Oh. Crap!" She said.

"Indeed. Let's go inform the others." She said.

"Okay." The two left the hut.

* * *

(With Link)

'Ow my head.' Link thought as he woke up.

"Give me the bandages." A voice said.

'Bandages?' The blond questioned in his head.

"Yes sir." Another voice said.

"Ready the potions." The first ordered.

"Yes sir." The second said.

"Good. Bring them here." The first ordered again.

"Yes sir." The second voice said.

'What's going on?' Link wondered.

"Hold him down. He might wake up and fight." The first said.

"Okay."

'What?' The hero didn't like what he was hearing.

Link felt hands hold him down. He opened his eyes and tried to fight. Everything was blurry to him so he had no idea where the two were. Potions were poured into his mouth. He screamed in pain as his bones were being removed and replaced in different areas of his body. It wasn't long until everything went black. He fell unconscious once more.

"Ow." The assistant let out as he removed himself from the hero.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. Just a bruise." He assured the doctor.

"Good." He said.

"I was just surprised." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

"With his injuries I didn't expect him to be so strong. It caught me off guard." He explained.

"That's true. I knew he might fight but damn he is strong. That might be one of the reasons he survived for so long." He said.

"Must be. What next?" He asked.

"Next we start healing the damages in his muscles." He said.

"Alright. I'll get the potion." He said.

"Good."

* * *

(Time Skip: After Healing)

"Sire?" The doctor approached the dark king.

"Yes?" He looked at the man.

"I managed to correct most of his internal injuries. I shall be back to continue tomorrow." He said tiredly.

"Good, good." He said.

"My brother shall be coming with me tomorrow. He will be better equipped to determine the boy's mental status." He informed him.

"Alright." Ganondorf said.

"Goodbye sir." He said.

"Goodbye." He said.

The doctor left with his assistant. Ganondorf went to Link's room and checked in on him. The kid looked awful. Most of his body was covered in bandages. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad I decided to grab him when I did. He would be dead before he reached me." He said.

"Sir?" One of his minions walked up to him.

"Yes?" He looked down at it.

"We received word that the princess has informed the sheikan woman." He informed the king.

"And?" He asked.

"They are plotting to rescue him." He said.

"I see." He wasn't too worried. "Just keep on guard. You know how to handle them." He said.

"Yes sir. I'll send word once the watchers spot them." He said.

"Good. Make sure one of the phantoms are around to throw them off." The red haired king ordered.

"Yes sir. Anything else?" He asked.

"No. Go back to your post." He said.

"Yes sir."

The goblin left. Ganondorf looked at the blonde once more before leaving. He went back to the study. He needed to go through some paperwork. Running a kingdom took a lot of work especially with that pesky princess ruining everything.

* * *

(With Link)

"Link. Come on sweetie. Time to wake up." A woman said.

"Huh?" Link was confused.

"Wake up." The voice soothed.

Link opened his eyes. To his shock he was floating in the sky. Across from him was a woman. He could see through her. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked familiar and the hero knew just who it was.

"Mom?" He looked at her.

"Hello dear." She smiled at him.

"I… I don't understand." He admitted.

"You're dreaming." She told him.

"I see." That made sense. "How?"

"How did you know I was your mom or how am I here?" She asked.

"Both." He said.

His mom smiled at him. "Magic."

"Oh. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I can finally help you." She said.

"Help?" He asked.

"Help you stay safe and away from Zelda." She said.

"Why do you want me away from the princess?" He asked in confusion.

"Zelda wants to go down as the princess who saved time. She's using you, Lady Impa, and so many more." She explained.

Link teared up. "But Ganondorf-"

"Is being framed." She cut him off and finished the sentence.

"Why?" He asked.

"She wants to be more famous than her ancestors and this time she wants to ensure the hero will be hers. Usually Princess Zelda and Hero Link stay friends and marry others. She has always had feelings for you but you never felt the same." She told him.

"I see." He felt so betrayed.

"I know my son. When you wake don't fight Ganondorf. Listen." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"I love you Link." She said. "Will talk again." She promised.

"Okay. I love you too mom." He said before she faded away.


End file.
